Not a Normal Pony
by ShadowBudder239
Summary: The first story of our new friend, Budder. The young, troubled foal stuck in an orphanage at the age of three. Comment what you think, no bad comments, and enjoy! Rated T for dark thoughts that may disturb viewers.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Budder. I have no last name, I'm an orphan. I'm a light tan earth pony with a sandy blond mane. I'm twelve, and I already know that the land of Equestria isn't as much of an oasis as the other ponies make it out to be. What I've known of it is cold and bitter. There's death and tragedies, ponies die every day... like my parents...

From what I heard, they died in a ship wreck. I can't remember them, this happened nine years ago. I was at a foal-sitter's in Canterlot, the ship really disappeared and no one on the boat was ever heard or saw from again. Most of what I learned, I heard from the ponies who work at the orphanage telling the young mares and colts about me, trying to get me out of here before it was to late.

Sadly, I don't think that this will ever happen. I'm alone and I always will be. Nothing goes my way, ever. No one cares about me, not even Celestia herself. I don't cut, I think I'd just make things worse. Dark scars across my light tan skin, no.

No one would even want to be around me. I wish somepony would come and bring me to his or her home and call me their daughter. Some times I wonder why I have to go through this. Being alone for so long, I don't know how much longer I can go on with this. I wish I wasn't so alone, if I had some one who cared I'd finally be happy.

I'd finally be happy...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you want me to include one of your oc's just pm me the details of your pony and you may see it in this story or one of the others to come soon.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," My friend yelled, galloping over to me. "Budder! Guess what."  
The forest green colt ran up to me, flapping his small wings. His blaze orange mane flopping in the wind as he ran. He's excited. "Ghosts in your bed again?" I replied sarcastically.  
"No," He said, stopping two inches from my face. "I'm getting adopted!"  
"Great..." I said looking down. "Th-that's great..."  
"Hey, you'll be adopted someday." His dark brown eyes staring into mine. "And if not, you'll be out of here when you're eighteen."  
"Thanks Hunt." I said smiling.  
"No prob Budder." He said, turning away. "I might see ya somewhere."  
I simply nod as he flies to his new family.  
Later that night, I sat in my room wondering if I would be adopted. I heard a small knock on the door, the click of the handle, and the hinges creak open. "Budder?" A lady said, stepping into the dark room and turning on the lights.  
A hiss slips from my mouth as light fills the room. "What?" I say covering my eyes with my hoof.  
"Some one came in late," The dark blue pegasus that said I would never be adopted said, with a look that said 'how in the name of Celestia'. "The young mare wants to adopt you."  
Her wing brushed a lock of dark purple hair out of her face. "Okay," I say, climbing of the bed. "Are you sure?" I wondered if I should really trust her words.  
"Yes I'm sure," She said. "Now come on!" Her voice turn to slight anger.  
When we arrived I had realized that I had been given false hope of getting out of my own living Tarturus.  
"Sorry sweaty," The young, well-to-do unicorn mare said. "I just thought you would be more well mannered because of your parents." I felt tears growing in my eyes.  
"My parents died when I was to young to remember them!" I screamed at her. "I learned nothing from them but not to care about anyone! They all just leave you in the end!" Tears were rolling down my face. The mare's ears were down and she had to step back a little to get me out of her personal space.  
She was surprised. At what I said. They all were. I turned and sniffed, starting to trot back to my room. I stopped and turned my head back. "I don't think I want to care about anyone, no matter how much they care about me."  
I went back to my room, shut the door, turned out the lights, and went to bed. I didn't want to care. If I couldn't care, whats the point of trying to get adopted then. Sleep came fast, but the dream, explainable.

_yay, finally done with the chapter! woohoo! well i'm tired, night


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing in a small, dark room and I felt like I had eyes watching me from every angle. "Hello?" I called to anypony who bothered to listen, not expecting a reply. Just making sure I was alone. "Any one there?"  
After about two minutes, I stopped the silence. "Guess not, gotta find a light." I walked forward with a hoof held out to feel the wall. The candles in the room lit as soon as I hit the wood separating me from another room or the outside world. I wasn't sure which one it was, not so sure I wanted to figure out. I looked around to see nothing but the candles, a small dresser, and a door on the far wall.  
"Not even a window," I said, continuing to examine the empty room. "Or a chair..."  
"Budder," The pegasus called from outside the door. "You up?"  
"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"  
"Surprisingly somepony is actually serious about adopting you." She said. "Grab your stuff and come on."  
"Okay." I said, turning. 'What stuff? Whatever' I walked toward the door, half way there I felt a pain in my left foreleg. "Ow, what the?"  
I looked at the pained area to see a dark red substance running down my hoof. "D-did I do t-that?" I say with alarm. "I didn't feel it earlier!" I looked to where I had been standing before the candles lit. A bloody knife lay on the floor. "I... I told myself I never would."  
I galloped to the dresser and dug through it, only one cloth big enough to wrap around my leg was in the pile of knives that filled the gigantic thing. "Why are there so many knives!" A slight tone of anger in my voice. I quickly covered the wound. It wasn't deep.  
The fire on the candles went out again. "Uh oh..." I felt small porcelain hooves climbing me, along with the feet of eight-legged creatures. Spiders and dolls. "No no no no no no!" I screamed running blindly in circles trying to get my fears off of me.  
All of the sudden, I stopped running. Not that I wanted too, I couldn't. I was stuck, in what though. I tried to escape the gooey liquid, but all attempts failed and I sunk deeper and deeper. "Help!" I closed my eyes and yelled into the darkness.  
Maybe she was right, maybe I would never be adopted. Then with my eyes still shut tight I heard it, the galloping hoofsteps. The stallion who saved me, even If it was just a dream. "I'm coming, angel!"  
Light flooded the room and I heard glass shattering. I felt somepony pull me free of the muck and opened my eyes. He set me down on stable ground. "Are you okay?" A concerned voice said. I stared at the silhouette of the stallion.  
"What happened to your hoof?" He said. I looked down to my wrapped cut, the white cloth had been stained by my blood. "Let me see. Did you do this to yourself?" He held the wound close to his muzzle, examining it closely after he removed the cloth. It wasn't bleeding anymore.  
"Y-yes..." I said, looking at the floor. He gently kissed the slash. I looked back to him, water filling my eyes.  
"Don't you dare do that again." He said. I nearly tackled him to the ground when I hugged him, tears streamed down my face as I sobbed on his shoulder. "Its okay, you're with bubby now."  
"B-bubby..." I whispered out with a slight kick at my bed sheets. "Bubby." A little louder this time. I shot up from my bed. 'It was all a dream?' I thought. 'Yep, same old room, same old stuff.'  
"Luna, " I said to myself, looking out the window. "Couldn't I have stayed longer?" I closed my eyes and sighed, flopping back on the bed. I stared at the sealing wondering if I ever would be adopted.  
"Bubby, if I do have one..." I said. "Please come for me soon... Please..." I rolled to my side and sobbed as tears fell from my eyes. "I don't wanna be alone anymore..."  
Throughout the rest of the night that I was awake I cried. Even till I fell asleep. I had no more dreams for the rest of the night. I wanted to know more about the one I called "Bubby" in my dream though.

I feel bad for her, really I do. I know how she feels there. Good night peeps.


	4. Chapter 4

"Budder," A younger pink filly said to me. "Will I ever be adopted..?"  
"What?" I reply in shock. "Why would you even ask that, of course you will be adopted. You're young and completely adorable, you just haven't yet because the other ponies haven't seen you."  
"What about you?" The unicorn questioned. "Will you be adopted?"  
What she said took me off guard. "No," I said quietly. "I don't think I will, Rose. No pony I've ever heard of has adopted a filly as old as I am..." I stared into her silver eyes and saw sadness. "Don't worry, you'll get adopted soon."  
I rubbed my hoof back and forth on her silver and light pink mane a few times before she swatted it away. "Hey!" She yelled with a smile on her face. "Not the mane!"  
"Rose Moon!" The blue pegasus yelled. "You're being adopted!"  
"See," I said, looking the filly in the eyes. "What'd I tell ya?"  
"What about you?" She said, concerned. "Will you be okay?"  
"I'll be fine." I lied, trying to keep her calm. "Go see your new family Rose."  
"I'll never forget you, Budder." She said, giving me a hug. "You were always like a sister to me." With that she turned and ran to the newly proud parents of her and left.  
"What'd I tell ya Rose?" I asked to myself. "I'll never be adopted..."  
"Talking to yourself again?" The voice of a young colt asked. "You always do this after your friends leave here."  
"At least I had friends here," I replied looking over my shoulder. "And I wasn't such a jerk to everypony."  
"You want me to hurt you?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Listen, Dusk." I said, turning completely around to face him. "I could do a lot worse to myself than you could ever do to me. Plus, I could seek revenge for those you've harmed. So I suppose you back off." I turned and walked to my room from the outside playground.  
I slammed the door to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. "Why didn't anypony adopt me when I was younger?" I rolled to my side and fell asleep. Sadly, I did not dream about the strange silhouette of the stallion. I didn't dream at all.  
When I awoke, I saw the moon was raised. "Oh Luna," I said, sitting on the floor in front of the window with a small blanket wrapped around me. "Please let me be adopted soon. Please?"  
Knock knock knock. "Budder," I heard the purple maned pegasus whisper through the door, it then slowly opened. "You up?"  
"Yeah, why?" I asked, not moving from my position in the floor.  
"You might want to pack your stuff up tomorrow." She said, walking toward me. "Somepony called and is coming ether tomorrow evening or the day after."  
"How can I trust you?" I said darkly. "After all the times you said I was going to be adopted and then I find it all to be a prank, how can I trust you?"  
"This time its not a lie." She said. "I give you my word. If it is a lie, i'll give you my left wing."  
I climbed back into bed as she left, quickly falling asleep and waited for the next day to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

'Okay, first day of the wait starts now.' I thought, waiting in the classroom for school to start. 'I hope whoever is going to bring me home doesn't change their mind...' I grabbed the quill and notebook from my saddlebag, sat them on my desk, starting a small drawing. In about thirty minutes, a image of a young alicorn princess appeared on the paper. Luna, princess of the moon. My true favorite of the two sisters.  
"Okay class," Mrs. Dandelion Rays announced. "Today we will be learning about the Buffalo Tribes, the true natives to the desert land of Equestria. Does anypony know anything about them?" I instantly raised my hoof. "Yes, Budder?"  
"Whenever they defeat an enemy," I started darkly. "They take scalps as trophies of war." A twisted smile grew on my face.  
"True," The teacher said, eyes wide. "But anypony have an answer thats not completely disturbing?" I looked to the filly beside me and saw her shake in fear, holding her mane to her head.  
"Do they really?" She whispered, slightly turning to me. "I don't want to lose my mane!"  
"Yeah," I quietly said, a slight grin on my face from giving the whole class a fright. "But they're miles away. They'd have to go through days of endless running to get here just to scalp one pony."  
"Budder!" Dandelion yelled, I turned to the board. "Stop talking in class and scaring everypony trying to learn, unlike you!"  
"Well," I stood. "School is not a place for smart ponies. Just for the dumb ones." Her expression went form slightly mad to enraged in a slight instant.  
"Your room," She said. "NOW!" I grabbed my things and trotted toward my room, happy to get out of the class.  
"I don't care how much I get in trouble here," I whispered to myself, closing my bedroom door. "I'm leaving soon. I feel bad for the others though." I sat on my bed and pulled out my sketchpad and quill, I looked to the ceiling. "Come soon, please..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry for the short chapter, hope you guys enjoyed though!


	6. Chapter 6

'Okay, day two. Now what?' I thought, getting ready for school. 'Will he come?' After a few minutes of looking in the mirror to reassure myself that he would show up, I grabbed my bag and went to class.  
After class, came recess. After that, the teacher called us back in and I went to go find the other students. I soon found the group huddled around each other, shaking like scared foals.  
"What scared the color out of their skins?" I asked the teacher, who seemed quite annoyed.  
"Hm?" She asked, turning to me. "Oh! They all believe that the say a ghost. Bloody Murray they all say."  
I turned to the group. "You do know that that's just a old horse tale, right?" I asked the wad of fillies and colts, with an eyebrow cocked up of coarse.  
"B-nut it was Bloody Murray!" The same filly I had terrified by the story of the buffalo scalping ponies screamed. "I saw him with my own two eyes!"  
I deadpanned at her words. "It could have been a figment of your imagination," I said, acting like I was fixing a pair of glasses on my face. "Or the mirror you used brought your fear to life." Then I saw it, a young white colt with black hair and eyes and fake blood dripping off him. He pranced away from the area I suspected to be where the filly had "summoned" Bloody Murray. The young prankster walked towards the bathroom to clean up.  
"Come on now, back to class!" The teacher said, marching us back to the room on the second floor. I ran along with the other students and didn't see the pony until I ran into him.  
"Woop...sorreh!" I said, being as goofy as possible. I looked up at the white stallion, his black mane was almost perfectly groomed. "Had a derp moment there, hee hee." After that I rejoined the group and ran into room 214. I nearly flew into my seat and immediately took out my art equipment.  
After a few minutes, I heard the door to the classroom open. "Come in." The teacher said, leading somepony in the room. "Class, this is Lieutenant Dragoo..."  
"Please," He stopped her. "Just call me Drake, ma'am."  
'What'd he come here for?' I asked myself in my head, concentrating on my drawing. 'Who's he gonna pick up?'  
"Very well. This is Lieutenant Drake." She said, some of us hardly tried to greet him. Others, like me, didn't try at all. "He's here for a very important reason." Some of the other foals sat straight up when she said this. "It's not every day that somepony finds out they have a family. One day, you will all have a loving family of your own, and know what a magical feeling it is to love and to be loved. Miss Budder?"  
I was listening." I said as my head raised.  
"Could you come up here, please?" Our teacher asked me.  
"Okaaaaayyyy..." I felt miserable at the thought of moving and leaving my master piece out int the open. I heard some other students giggle. When I got to the front of the class, I saw the same pony I bumped into in the hall.  
"Budder, I want you to meet Drake...your brother." The teacher sighed, all this time she had believed what the pegasus said. I would never get adopted.  
My eyes widened and the room went silent. When I finally spoke, my voice was low and hushed as I tried to fight off tears. "You're my...brother?"


	7. AN

Hi there everypony! Some of you may have gotten here because of my daddy's story. For the ones who have not, there is more to the story than this, but you have to read like a lot of other stories for the part. So yeah...

Um... If you want to start reading from the beginning, start here:  
s/11059994/1/...

But if you already read those, here's where ya wanna go:  
s/11234925/1/...

You're welcome and see ya in the next story, which ever that may be.  
^u^


End file.
